Murky Mirrors
by Fluffy-Kitten-Of-Death
Summary: What do you do when you have two transfers who in one case, drives you totally insane, and in another, discovers your deepest and darkest secrets? For Draco and Harry, the answer is obvious: You get revenge.
1. Premier Amour

**Chapter One: Premier Amour**

"_As I looked at the sky in the dazzling rays from the sun  
I felt just then a small premonition of something new to come."_

_-Malice Mizer"Premier Amour"_

* * *

Author Note: We do not own Harry Potter nor do we own any of the characters. We do, however, completely own the ideas used in this story and Arathelia and Yumi. They are the creations solely of our demented minds...Comments, good or bad are always welcome. We love getting any suggestions and hearing your opinions. Constructive Critisism is alawys welcome...and yes, I am very aware that my tabbing and junk is off but that is our computer's fault, not mine. It is very possible that there are some grammar and spelling errors, but hey, we are only human afterall!

PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

"Yeah, Fourth year at Hogwarts was such a living Hell!" A girl with long brown hair shouted vehemently.

"Oh, shut up! You loved it! Don't deny it!" A girl standing beside the first replied, her startling red hair making her stand out in any crowd. The two girls, now in their Fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stood in the Great Hall awaiting for the feast to begin. What better way to pass the time by reminiscing about their best year so far at the school?

* * *

It was the last week of the girls' fourth year and it was time for proper revenge against _certain_ people. Being a Slytherin, Arathelia interacted with Draco Malfoy, a self proclaimed playboy, nearly every waking second. She hated his cat calls and pompous nature. What better way to bring the Peroxide Prince to his knees than by squashing his ego? Or at least that is what she thought. Yumi on the other hand, being a good little Gryffindor, had no part in this plan…at least not directly. She had gone through her life at Hogwarts without once meeting the famed Boy Wonder Potter, or as Arathelia nicely put it, Potty. 

"Hey Ron, Hermione. What's up?" The brunette, Yumi, said cheerfully as she took her usual seat beside them in the Great Hall. Yumi, being a transfer with her friend Ara, had not experienced first year with her house mates. For being a transfer, she had gotten to know Ron and Hermione quite well, but for some reason, she had never stumbled upon the third of their trio. She always missed him in the halls or they had plans on the days their mutual friends arranged for them to meet. Being different in Hogwarts was not something one would welcome. From what she heard about Ron and Hermione's friend, he was what legend called 'the boy who lived', Lord Voldemort's arch enemy. Of course, being her bubbly self, Yumi paid no mind to the stories drifting around about the boy were. Hey, what did she care if he had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead? She herself had complete control over water, just as Arathelia had control over fire. If a simple scar made you a social outcast, she was not about to broadcast her quirks to anybody.

"Oh, hey Yumi," Hermione replies kindly as Yumi made room for herself at the crowded Gryffindor table.

"I see you still haven't met Harry yet. I just don't understand how you haven't met him even once after all the years you have been here…"

"No way! I avoid male contact. You should know that! Everyone says he is nice, but c'mon, Hermy, he is a guy!" Once more, Yumi was expressing her hatred toward the male gender. No one knew why, hell, not even she truly knew why, but she hated them with an undisguised passion.

"Hey!" Ron chimed in, huffing at Yumi. She blushed, realizing that Ron was in fact a guy. He was one of the few exceptions, though.

"Harry! Long time no see. You have been at Quidditch practice all week, mate!" Ron said, looking slightly over Yumi's head. Seeing that he was looking at someone behind her, Yumi turned in her seat. Startling green eyes overcast with messy black hair met her own cerulean ones. She responded immediately by glaring at the newcomer. He merely smiled at her look, outraging Yumi even further. She rolled her eyes and turned away, gathering her few possessions and storming out of the Great Hall, leaving Hermione and Ron to watch her retreating form, utterly confused about what had just occurred.

* * *

"Hey! Hey, Arathelia, over here!" The Peroxide Prince called, sauntering over to her table, a cross look on his pale face. 

"What can I help you with, Malfoy?" Arathelia sneered. She wanted to be left alone, to be able to lose herself in her thoughts.

"Awww, you have reverted back to calling me by my surname, my succulent Ara?" He teased weakly. He was attempting to gain trust and kindness from Ara, most likely to pull a prank on her. Of course, Ara trusted no one, at least for a continuous time period, anyway. With no obvious response from his prey, his mask shattered, revealing a furious Draco Malfoy in its wake.

"You may have humiliated me last year, Ara, but trust me on this, I will get you back for it. No one humiliates a Malfoy." He hissed softly, trying to sound menacing.

"If you are trying to scare me, you failed utterly because every time you talk, all I hear is water balloons hitting you." With that, she rolled her eyes and returned to work, leaving a very red faced Draco at her back.

* * *

Back at the Gryffindor common room, everyone was preparing for bed. After about an hour of tossing and turning, attempting to find a comfortable spot on the bed, Yumi got out of her red four poster bed and got dressed, preparing for a little bit of exploring. Wandering about the cold, dark corridors, she immediately spotted a room with a light on inside. Trying to ignore the thought-provoking light, she attempted to quickly pass it by, failing herself utterly. Her feet stopped on their own accord in front of the lit doorway. Inside, she saw what could only be Harry Potter. She had seen him occasionally with Ron or Hermione enough times to recognize him, but she had never spoken to him in person. Other than herself or Ara, she had never come across any other students wandering the halls this late at night. 

'Harry Potter, the boy who the rumors say attracts danger like a magnet, Wouldn't you think he would be asleep at this time of night? Especially since the reason I have never met him face to face is because he is so busy during the day. You'd think he would need his sleep.' Yumi thought suspiciously to herself. Swiftly dashing past the open door, trying not to be noticed, Yumi couldn't help but gasp at the sight she had seen. Out of the corner of her eye she saw what looked like a girl tied up. Peaking her head into the doorway, she saw what indeed was a girl, a small innocent looking Hufflepuff girl, tied up on the floor, a blindfold covering her eyes, and a gag over her mouth.

"Now we will have some fun!" Harry said from above the shaking girl, a smirk forming on his lips. Yumi gasped audibly, drawing the attention of the messy-haired young man. Quickly gathering her wits, she turned to run away from the young man. Before she could even reach the end of the corridor, he had closed the door behind him, locked it, and proceeded to chase her. It didn't take him long to corner her, being that his legs were longer and he was far more athletic than she was. Closing in on her, he said softly,

"So, what should I do with you now? After all, you have seen my special room, so I can't just let you go."

"I knew it! I knew you were just like every other guy I've ever met here!" She nearly screamed in rage, but at the last minute she held her voice in check, remembering that she was in fact in the school hallway.

Harry remained silent, pushing Yumi's back against the wall, his hands gripping her arms harmlessly above her head. She closed her eyes, using all of strength to break away from his grip. Harry trailed his warm breath down her neck, testing her reaction. Repositioning her arms, he switched his grip so he was just holding her arms with one hand, his other now positioned on her waist. He gently massaged her skin in attempt to comfort her, asking for entrance into her shirt. Yumi snapped her eyes open, as if waking up from a type of trance.

"NO!" She yelled, not even bothering to keep her voice down. Surprisingly, Harry let go off her arms and moved back, a smirk on his perfect features, his emerald eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Fine, I guess I'll play along for now…Who knows? It might actually be a bit fun. I can't wait for you to see what I have in store for you." Barely listening to him, Yumi took off. She was so shaken she had completely forgotten the little Hufflepuff girl. In fact, she was so shell-shocked that the only thing running through her mind was to get back to the safety of her dorm room. And although he had pledged to get her back, Yumi had successfully avoided the boy wonder the remaining days of their fourth year.


	2. Gotta Knock a Little Harder

-1Chapter Two: Gotta Knock a Little Harder

"_Happiness is just a word to me _

_And it might have meant a thing or two _

_If I'd known the difference_

_Emptiness, a lonely parody _

_And my life, another smokin' gun _

_A sign of my indifference"_

Starting her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Arathelia sat alone by the shore of the lake, thinking back to last year. She _had_ gotten him good, hadn't she? With her friend, Yumi's, help, she had magically rigged three water balloons to hit Draco on specified targets. The first target was his head. Who could resist messing up the peroxide prince's permanently perfect hair? The second place they targeted were his pants. The guy walked around so arrogantly, as if he were better than everyone else! So, they had rigged that balloon to hit him in the pants, making him look like a child who had an accident. The third didn't really have a specified target, just to hit him. When he looked around for the source of his embarrassment, his gaze immediately met Ara's. He looked furious at the smirking girl only a few feet away from him.

Ending her thoughts of the previous year as Yumi sat beside her, they proceeded to laugh at the giant squid and its random thrashing about as First Years threw stones at it. It was already a week into their Fifth year and Ara had yet to have a confrontation with Draco Malfoy. From what Ara had heard from her brunette friend, she too had someone to look out for in their rather large school. By a cruel chance of fate, Yumi had gotten on the notorious Boy Wonder's bad side, and now he was out to get her back. Ara ruffled her choppy, dark red hair and wrapped an arm around Yumi. She smiled happily at her friend.

"Hey, just think, Yumi! If that bugger tries anything on you, he answers to me!" Yumi smiled back, shivering mockingly at her friend's comment.

"Oh yeah, I know you'll take care of him! Hell, even I wouldn't want to be around when you get pissed off!" Ara playfully glared at Yumi and elbowed her in the ribs.

"Hey! Was that supposed to be sarcastic!" She asked, sounding incredulous.

At that moment, the last person Ara wanted to see was making his way over to her and Yumi's spot by the lake.

"Hmmm… Who is your little friend, here?" Draco asked Arathelia upon reaching them. His eyes roved over Yumi's form before they rested back on Ara. Before Arathelia could answer, Yumi shot up to stand directly in front of Draco. Glaring at him in hatred, she growled,

"I hope you aren't talking about me like that, cause if you are, I am _just _the girl who is gonna kick your ass if you try to talk about me like that again." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess. Gryffindor, right?" He paused for a moment, stepping closer to Yumi.

"Potter is going to just _love_ you." He whispered softly in her ear, causing her to shiver slightly. Hating herself for her body's involuntary reaction, Yumi glared even more angrily at Draco and grabbed his shoulders. With all of her strength, she kneed him in the crotch. Before Yumi could inflict any more damage on him, Arathelia grabbed her under the arms and locked her hands behind her head to hold Yumi back. Still in the sleeper hold by Arathelia, Yumi watched in amusement as Draco squirmed on the ground in obvious pain.

"Geez, woman! Why did you drag me away?" she demanded. Laughing too hard to answer coherently, Arathelia pointed toward Draco. His two rather large cronies had shown up to help their leader and an extraordinarily ugly girl, who looked remarkably like a bulldog, sat beside him sobbing. To Ara and Yumi's ears, the sobs sounded much more like shrieks, but they were too occupied to comment on it. In fact, they were so occupied with laughing, they failed to see the smirking emerald eyed boy standing near them in the shadows. The young man, unnoticed by the two girls, nodded solemnly to the 'injured' Draco. In response, the blonde haired young man inconspicuously nodded back, showing his understanding of their unspoken plan.

Later that day, Yumi and Arathelia headed into the Great Hall, splitting ways to sit at their House tables. To both of their delight, neither Harry or Draco could be seen.

Sitting across from them, Yumi greeted her two friends.

"Hey Ron, Hermione!"

"Hello Yumi. How are things between you and Harry?" Hermione asked gently. Without intending to, Yumi flinched at the sound of Harry's name. Like some flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name, she flinched at Harry's. It wasn't that she feared him, it was the fact that he was masquerading around as someone he was not. He was supposed to be a hero, and what Yumi had seen that night last year had not been something a hero would do. It nearly broke her inside to find that the boy she had heard so many wonderful things about went around at night torturing innocent female students.

"Lets see…I have been avoiding him just like any other guy, so no, I have not seen him in quit some time!" Yumi responded happily, masking her hatred easily. The two across from her looked to each other questioningly and were about to comment, but she raised her hand, signaling them to stay silent. Checking her watch, Yumi raised her hand once more, counting down on her fingers.

"3...2...1..." As she reached one, Yumi ducked her head under the side of the table as two blurs of color whizzed by her, missing Ron and Hermione by a fraction. Missing their obvious targets, they flew a few more feet before landing on the ground. Yumi shot her head back up with a wide grin on her face.

"So…What were you two going to say?" She asked, as if she hadn't just tried to hit them with some magically tinkered product of her and Arathelia. Although the two of them had recently transferred over to Hogwarts from Durmstrang only two years ago, it looked as if they were as bad as Fred and George, possibly worse. Ron and Hermione pointed simultaneously to two Ravenclaw girls behind her. The two girls in question seated themselves on either side of Yumi. The two were almost exact mirror images of each other. They both were delicate looking Asian girls with long hair tied into low pig-tails. Both girls wore glasses and were notorious for their random behavior. Few people actually knew that the two of them were not related, although it immensely seemed so.

"YUMI!" They shouted simultaneously, hugging her from either side.

"What's up Sano? Kyoshi?" Yumi managed to squeeze out, her breathing constricted by the two girls still hugging her. Disengaging, Kyoshi pulled a piece of yellowing parchment from her inner robe pocket.

"My letter!" Sano yelled happily, grabbing a hold of the letter. Unfortunately, Kyoshi held strong.

"My letter!" Kyoshi yelled, pulling the letter in her direction. This went on for about three minutes before Yumi fell backwards off the bench, landing on her back, her legs still remaining on the bench.

"Ouch!…Now, what letter?" They both stopped abruptly to look down at Yumi.

"Your letter!" They shouted in unison as they shoved the letter to her. Still lying on her back. Yumi opened the letter and read,

'_**Dear Yumi,**_

_**Please report to my office promptly after dinner. This is not a punishment, nor are you in any kind of trouble.**_

_**Thank you for your time,**_

_**Professor McGonigul'**_

"Hmmm… I'm not sure of it, but don't you think a professor should know how to spell their own last name? Either way, I should still go, right?" Yumi asked aloud. Kyoshi and Sano shrugged in response.

'Big help they were!' Yumi thought sardonically as she headed out of the Great Hall in the mass of exiting students. As the students split up into their houses, each group heading in the direction of their common room, Yumi broke off and headed to the Transfiguration classroom.


	3. Prevent This Tragedy

-1Chapter Three: Prevent This Tragedy

"_Here we are again with handguns for hearts  
They had a master plan, wanted to tear us apart  
Nothing to hold, all hope deleted  
Our demise has been completed now  
Nowhere left to go but down  
The flames of hell they give me hope, I drown  
In oceans of this tragic part of town  
Where nothing's heard for miles but the sound  
Of children wishing they were safely underground  
We are the walking dead, we hold this ghost in our arms  
We take our daily breath and thank our unlucky stars  
Tried to get by on bread and water  
Craving blood poured from the alter now  
Not much left to do but drown  
In flames of miscommunication, down  
Then out and off in search of someone proud  
To translate what we truly dream about  
As we lay in this bed thinking out loud  
I'm screaming uncle, mercy me  
And my broken telepathy  
For I'm left with nothing but this bloodless riverbank  
West Memphis, please  
I'm begging you to stop praying for me."_

-Alkaline Trio "Prevent This Tragedy"

Walking through the door, Yumi was mildly surprised to see Arathelia there, sitting upon a desk, swinging her pale legs back and forth. A look toward the Professor's desk quickly told her why Ara was just sitting there waiting. McGonnigal was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Ara, letter from the prof.?" Yumi asked lightly, holding up her letter as she hopped up on a desk next to Ara.

"Yup. Spelling off with yours too?" She asked monotonously. She held her hand palm up, the underside of her nails showing. Obviously bored, she pulled a small dagger from her cloak and began picking at the dirt under her nails.

Amused with Ara's actions, Yumi nodded her response. Suddenly, the sound of the door slamming shut brought them both out of their thoughts. In the dark light, the person responsible for the noise could not be seen but neither girl needed a light to see just who had walked in the classroom.

"Now you are going to pay for humiliating me, Ara." One of the two sneered. They knew there were two people judging from the footsteps and just from the comment and the sound of the one's voice, they knew the identity of one of the intruders. Draco Malfoy.

"Now, now, Draco, we don't want to _harm_ our guests, we just want to teach them a lesson." A new voice broke in. It was less deep than the first but it held a more painful quality, as if this person had witnessed far more horrifying things than the other. Yumi knew the voice immediately as Harry's and took no time to whisper her thoughts to Ara. Hopping off the desks, Ara smirked widely, almost maniacal. Yumi touched Ara's arm lightly.

"Ara, just remember not to kill them. I know how hard it is for you, but we can't have a repeat of last time!" Yumi warned, removing her wand from her sock. Opening her mouth to start a spell, Draco and Harry reacted quicker. In unison, they yelled,

"Expellieramous!" With that, her wand shot out of her hand and flew into Harry's. In the same fashion, Ara was disarmed as well, although her wand was now in the keeping of Draco Malfoy. The spell, usually knocking the receiver off balance, had no such effect on the two girls. Catching each other's eyes, they smiled sweetly as they looked back at their surprised attackers.

"Why are you both smiling? You are both disarmed, you are defenseless." Harry commented, his voice betraying his confusion. Draco kept his comments to himself but by the look in his eyes, he was waiting to see what the two girls were planning on doing.

"Aww, look Yumi. These little boys need those pathetic sticks to feel brave! Isn't that cute!" Arathelia faked a pout as she said this. Her gaze wandered back to the two young men in front of her as she held her left hand out to her right. Almost immediately, her right hand began to catch fire, forming a ball between her hands. Draco and Harry both were shocked into silence, having never seen such a feat before. Sensing the threat in front of them, they began raising their wands, but before they could utter a word, Arathelia threw the flaming ball at Harry, keeping her promise of protecting Yumi from him. Barely dodging the flaming ball, Harry gathered his wits about him again. Draco remained in the same spot, shaking his head slightly, obviously trying, with much difficulty, to stifle his laughter at the scene.

"Well, it seems we underestimated you, but there is only one sure way to put out fire, and that is with water." Harry said calmly, aiming his wand at Arathelia.

"Aguementi!" A blast of water exploded out of his wand, rushing at Arathelia. Seeing her entrance, Yumi stepped in front of Ara and the water stopped immediately, just a few inches from her face. In response to the failed attack, Harry and Draco's faces fell. With a slight twist of her wrist, Yumi had called the water to her and was sending it back at Harry. Using the same speed he had used to dodge the fire, he used to swiftly dodge the rushing water. Missing its intended target, the water splashed harmlessly on the ground.

"Did you really think I would just sit back and let you fight Ara? Aww, ya did, that's sweet. Anyway, we should be going, I am getting kinda sleepy and I guess you dopes need time to soak in everything that has happened!" With that she turned on her heel and exited the room. Walking toward Draco, Ara snatched back her wand and smiled.

"I'll just be taking this back; Thank you very much!" She said sweetly, following Yumi's retreating form.


	4. Beast of Blood

-1**Chapter Four: Beast of Blood**

"_The scent of blood intertwined around my breath,  
Floats about the air on this night of esctasy  
The future dyed in fresh blood... my tortured senses  
The scent of blood intertwined around my breath,   
floats about the air on this night of ecstasy."_

-Malice Mizer "Beast of Blood"

The next day, Ara was cocky as ever, especially after last night's events. Today was double Divination for Slytherin and Gryffindor, an easy 'A' for Yumi and herself. Even though her fellow housemates gave her trouble about befriending a Gryffindor, they had long since stopped their nagging. Fully knowing that Yumi would still be in her common room stuffing her face with her daily chocolate fix, Ara knew she had time to shower and grab cereal in the Great Hall before classes.

Even though he kept staring at her out of the corner of his eye, Ara survived the day with Draco. At the end of her tolerance, and just about ready to hit him, Ara was surprised to see Draco absent from lunch. Enjoying her lunch in peace, Ara headed up to Divination, meeting Yumi on the latter up to the tower. Like usual, they chose puffs in the back to sit on and ignored every word the crackpot Trelawney said. As punishment, they received a foot long essay on moonstones and their effects on the sick, though neither girl was really sure. Though neither Yumi nor Ara truly cared about the essay, being that Ara was especially good at Divination and could pass O.W.L.S. without the class, Yumi did complain rather loudly about it to her friend. She didn't complain about the essay itself, just that it was her turn to write it. Since Ara had transferred to Hogwarts, only slightly after Yumi, they had started a system. They would take turns writing essays and the other would simply copy. It wasn't as if the professors truly cared enough to read them.

As the two girls packed up their things and prepared to head down the latter out of the incense filled room, two people blocked their exit.

In her most polite way, Ara said,

"Yo gumba! **_Move _**before I beat your ass!" The two people did not even react to her voice, so Ara proceeded with her threat and was about to kick them down the ladder when Harry turned around.

"Oh, it's you…What do you want? Didn't we already go through this last night?" She taunted, playing with the flame of a nearby candle, letting it travel over each finger then back to the wick.

"If I were you, I wouldn't say such arrogant things. You never know when you are going to be all alone in the dark when the flame goes out." He bent down and blew the flame of the candle out, a smug look on his face. His green eyes dropped her gaze and looked over her shoulder at something behind her. Following his gaze, Ara turned around to see Yumi unconscious, lying over Draco's shoulder. He stood holding her up, a needle clutched in his other hand. An empty needle. Meaning he had shot her up with something while Ara was verbally fighting with Harry. Warning bells going off in her head, Ara turned around just as Harry covered her nose and mouth with a white cloth saturated with chemicals. After mere minutes of resisting him, Ara's vision began to dim, slowly being eaten away by the dim black of unconsciousness.

Ara opened her eyes slowly, chills running through her body from the cold, damp atmosphere. From the look and feel of it, she was most likely in the school dungeons. Hearing a groan from beside her, Ara turned her head slightly, only to find herself face to face with a barely awake Yumi.

Ara rolled her eyes, remembering with a smile how long it usually took Yumi to wake up. Shouting in her face did nothing to wake her up, she just groaned and fell back into sleep.

"That's it. Yumi! Get your fat self up before I take away your chocolate and yaoi!" That got her up. Just as Ara thought, Yumi snapped her eyes open at the sound of chocolate and yaoi.

"No! Don't! Plea…What? Where the hell are we? Ugh….My neck hurts…" Yumi groaned as she attempted to rub her stiff neck muscles, but could only move her arm slightly due to the chains holding her to the wall.

"Well, I only need four words to explain everything to you. Dungeons. Shackles. Harry. and Draco." Ara answered coolly, noting that neither of them had their outer house robes. Not that they were naked, it was just the principle that someone would take their robes, leaving them in a white blouse and a short skirt. Before Ara could point it out to Yumi, the metal door creaked open, revealing none other than the two perverts themselves. Draco and Harry. Harry walked stiffly over to Yumi and unlocked the chains from the wall, using the previously chained length as a leash. Pulling her along, he left the room, closing the door softly behind him. Through this Draco merely leaned against the wall, his arms folded over his chest. Sauntering toward her, he caught Ara's chin in his hands. Noticing the look of worry on her face, he warned,

"You shouldn't worry about your friend, Yumi. Instead, you should be worried for yourself." With that, he let her chin go, moving his hand to stroke her cheek.


	5. Settle for Satin

-1

**Chapter Five: Settle for Satin**

"_I guess we only settle in to what we know  
I guess we always settle in, and we know.  
but there is comfort in a world  
where darkness is the only thing we see  
and cold is all we have to breathe  
where affectations keep us company,  
where the lies we tell to the eyes that roll in doubt  
are somehow out of our control.  
we lost control."_

-Alkaline Trio "Settle for Satin"

The chains dug into the sensitive flesh of Yumi's wrist as Harry dragged her down the musky smelling corridor. Occasionally, Harry pulled on the chains just to see her stumble. Finally coming to a particular door, Harry stopped and pulled Yumi inside. He relocked the chains to the wall and pulled a chair in front of her for himself to sit on.

"Hmmm…Yumi, it's a cute name, yes? Well, since you had found my secret room last year, I had to relocate. Now, I know that after this is all over you are going to try to tell people about the _'real' _me, as you so put it, but no one will believe you. So that leaves us here." Despite his obvious control of the situation, Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay crazy bondage boy. Why would I bother to tell people about your secret? Everyone's got their secrets, yours more disturbing than most. By telling, it would give you more attention, and that is what you want isn't it? Attention not gained through something Voldemort did to you? But if you insist that I am going to tell, what exactly do you think you can do you stop me from telling?"

"Oh, there are many ways that I can think of that would keep you silent, some more enjoyable than others." With that he grabbed Yumi's chin and crushed his lips to hers. Forcing her lips open, he thrust his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss, but Yumi still had yet to participate. Still not giving up, Harry bit down on her lower lip, causing Yumi to groan into his mouth. Satisfied with her reaction, he broke the kiss, smiling down at her disgusted look.

"Why the look? I heard you moan. You were enjoying it."

"Ha! Yeah right! You fuckin' bit my lip! I groaned from pain not pleasure, you freak!" Yumi screamed at him, tasting the blood on her lip. With a sigh, Harry replied,

"I guess that means we'll have to keep trying until I get you to moan in pleasure, begging for more." Her eyes stared into the emerald eyes in front of her. Exactly how long did he intend to keep her there for?

Ara was just about ready to puke as Draco stroked her cheek. He was so arrogant at times, infuriating her the more it showed. If not for the shackles, she would have punched him out long ago. Luckily, she still had her power over fire and if things got really bad, she could always kick him in the groin as a last resort. Ara was interrupted from her thoughts as Draco positioned himself on top of her so he was straddling her.

"What's on your mind? Dirty thoughts, I hope." He asked, smirking. Ara growled in response, turning him on even more. Ara's eyes widened in confusion as Draco removed a thin strip of cloth from his pocket. Folding the cloth, her eyes widened as she realized what its intended purpose was. But before she could voice her thoughts, Draco had the cloth in her mouth, tied behind her head. Draco looked at the incredulous look on her face, his excitement growing even more. No matter how hard she tried Ara could not speak, her voice effectively silenced by the gag. Through the cloth, she attempted to yell at him, but it only came out as nonsense sounds. Draco moved his hand into Ara's hair, his other making its way up her shirt. If looks could kill, Draco would have been maimed twice over by the look on Ara's face.

Using her hair as a handle, he pulled it to the side, exposing her pale neck. Draco leaned closer, inhaling Ara's unique cinnamon and cinder smell. Without any warning, he lowered his mouth to her neck and began sucking on her delicate skin, nipping her with his teeth occasionally. Pleased with the mark he now had on her, he licked his handiwork. The hand underneath her shirt had proceeded to unclasp her bra, giving Draco free access to her exposed breasts. Draco proceeded to torture her by kneeding her breasts gently. Feeling the pleasure begin to build up from his actions, Ara had to reason with herself that the only reason he was doing this was because he was a man whore in order for her to not give in to his actions. Letting the hand in her hair drop, Draco trailed that hand down her arm, to rest on the top of her skort. Flicking his fingers over her sensitive nipple, Draco managed to distract her enough that she hadn't even noticed his other hand. On the other hand, Ara nearly screamed from the pleasure he was inflicting on her, she had given up fighting him a long time ago, giving in to the sensations he was inflicting. So lost in the pleasurable sensations, she failed to notice Draco's other hand going under the waistline of her skort, the hand that was now in her panties.


	6. Death Wish

Author's Note: At some point we will explain the lyric/ chapter title choices...This one in particular is about how Draco had seen nothing really worth living for in life so he went about like a zombie, doing as he was told...that is, until Ara comes and turns everything upside down for him. She is a mystery to him, one he cannot wrap his finger around. She is a breath of fresh air for him with her defiance and odd nature.

Sorry about the long note! By the way, Kitty actually wrote the majority of this chapter by herself! I merely tweaked it a bit. I am so proud of her! Remember, we are always willing to hear your comments and suggestions!

* * *

_Even the door to the death wish that I see close by  
I can feel the mild warmth  
As I softly sing your name to myself  
Just like that day, I'll always give you my love_

_I carry it... my everything  
Surely, once again... see...  
We can meet_

_ -Gackt "Death Wish"_

* * *

Yumi was utterly confused. She couldn't quite decide whether Harry's ministrations were painful or pleasurable. He was inflicting so many different sensations to her body, She was beginning to lose count. One moment, he would bite her so hard she didn't know if she should scream out in pain or pleasure, because as soon as she began to feel the pain, he would discontinue biting and tease her with his tongue. He would do this in various different spots on her body; her neck her shoulder, the back of her leg, her stomach and her wrist, all known sensitive spots.

"Feels wonderful doesn't it? I know you want to tell me just how good…. Or maybe you can't because of the sensation." He said smoothly as he let go of her wrist, having removed it from the shackle so he could fondle it. When he released the other, he picked her up bridal style. She was in no condition to walk, and he could see that her eyes blanked with passion. He carried Yumi out of the room and began to walk down the hall to the room where Draco had remained with Arathelia.

* * *

Draco had Ara in his grasp. He could probably have done anything he possibly desired to her, and she would never know the difference…well, at least that was the plan. He didn't understand why he felt compelled to stop, but Draco could not allow himself to enter her panties. He couldn't finish what he had started and seduce her; his softer side, the side he never allowed anyone to glimpse, had won out. He was beginning to grow a conscience, or just beginning to listen to it. As Ara opened her eyes, she saw the hesitation in Draco's eyes. She couldn't believe that _the_ Draco Malfoy could not go through with it. As Ara opened her mouth to speak, Draco silenced her with a finger pressed against her lips.

"Listen, the plan was that Harry would seduce your friend, and I do the same to you, but I can't. After this, we would let you go and within a short amount of time you both will be inexplicably sexually drawn to us. That was the plan, anyway. You need to help your friend get out, knowing the real Harry, he won't show her a smidge of mercy. All you need to do is wait about five minutes then-" but before Draco could finish, the door creaked open. Harry sauntered in, Yumi unresisting in his arms. From what Ara could see, Yumi was covered in bruises that were just beginning to darken, and it looked horribly like someone had knocked her unconscious by force.

"You Ass! What the bloody hell did you do to her? You better not have harmed her, or I swear that you will wish Voldemort had killed you as a child!" Ara shouted angrily as Harry placed Yumi down next to her.

"Me? I did nothing to harm her, she enjoyed every minute of what I was inflicting on her." He said, he voice smug. He was smirking at the way she was reacting, silently laughing at her. Harry brushing a stray piece of hair from Yumi's face, giving Ara the full view of the other girl's eyes. Taking the hint, Ara looked down into her friend's eyes, only to be met with half-closed orbs of nothingness.

"Malfoy, I thought we agreed to have them both under in the time limit?" Harry asked dismally, settling into a chair in the corner of the room. He seemed to be warning Draco that any form of a lie as a response would not be the wisest choice for him to take.

"That's not my fault, it seems that this one is stronger than the one you took." Draco replied nonchalantly as he stood and strode over to Harry's chair.

"We have names, you slimy little gits! They are Arathelia and Yumi! No matter what you did to Yumi, you will never get her to fall for you. Her body may react to the sensations you inflict on her, but that is only her nerves speaking, not her heart or mind." Ara yelled from her position on the floor, still shackled to the wall.

"Oh, you silly little child. You think my only intention was to seduce her? I thought you two were supposed to be bright!" Hary questioned from his chair, now smiling an evil smile that only promised bad things for those on the receiving end of it.

"I have my moments" was Ara's smart assed remark. His smile faltering a bit at the edges, Harry stood and walked over to the two female bodies lying against the wall. As he bent, he got dangerously close to Arathelia and whispered,

"I had this planned all along just incase the blonde haired wonder failed…. Now I hope you enjoy the show." Harry moved over to Yumi's seemingly unconscious form and whispered something into her ear. Instantly, Yumi's body jerked up and her eyes fully shut.

"What did you do to her?" Ara asked in outrage, on the verge of screaming at Harry.

"Oh good, she does respond to the spell. You see, I found this nifty little spell that lets you place all these little sensory spots on the body, and when you touch one of them, they send either pain or pleasure through the body. I happened to choose pleasure for this occasion, but it isn't very hard to switch the one I inflict." he said in a cheerful little voice that sounded remarkably like a kid at Christmas who knew they were getting a brand new toy. The sound of it almost made Ara want to puke…or punch him in the face. Definitely the second one.

"Now, usually you install them without the particular person knowing, then use them to influence the person so they are compelled to do as you say." Before Ara had the chance to respond to the dark haired sadist, he began speaking to Yumi.

"Yumi dear, don't you think it would be lovely if you were to have a little fun here with your good friend, Arathelia?" It took her a minute to realize what Harry was trying to do, but she quickly understood what he wanted from them. He was ordering Yumi to put on a Yuri show with her for Draco and Harry to get off on. The mere thought made Arathelia start laughing hysterically. Just as she thought, her laughter drew Harry's attention to her and away from the squirming Yumi.

"What exactly do you find so funny? Do you find your friend being controlled hilarious?" When Arathelia finally stopped laughing, she met Harry's gaze with a grin.

"You actually think that Yumi would put on show for you with me? You obviously don't know her. She's stronger than that. She is the type who would rather do harm to themselves than to others. She would view that particular action as doing me harm, so her own morals will inhibit her from carrying out your order. And, I don't mean to sound arrogant, but it doesn't look like she is in the mood to take orders from you, anyway." Ara spoke calmly, her voice steady but her tone was biting and rigid. She still held Harry's gaze, watching the doubt of his plan's success begin to blossom in his eyes

"No, you will listen to me, and do as I say!" Harry yelled, shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He grabbed Yumi, holding her half off the ground by his grip on her hair. Yumi didn't even react to the abuse. She just stared at him defiantly, as if to silently tell him she would never obey the likes of him.

"Fine then. I tried to be mice and use the sensory marks for pleasure, but since you want to play hard, I'll switch to Pain. Perhaps that will show you that I am not playing games, that I will seriously hurt you if you disobey me." He growled angrily as he grabbed her wrist and pressed down on the hickey he had left.

"NO!" Both Ara and Draco screamed out. It was too late for them to stop him, Harry had already caused that particular sensor to react, causing bursts of searing pain through Yumi's body. None of them could do anything but watch in horror as Yumi twitched on the floor, curled up in a fetal position with her scrunched closed. Seeing nothing would allow her to ignore the pain better, allow her to attempt to escape into her thoughts, but even those were not entirely safe. Tired of the show, Harry stood and left the room, while Draco ran over and unlocked the shackles on Arathelia.

"Listen it's night-time so you can carry her upstairs and not be noticed. I didn't think this would happen. I really thought we would just have a little fun after we seduced you two and then got you to agree to more." Draco told her silently, his cold blue eyes filled with shame. He lowered his head, causing his platinum hair to cascade over his face, hiding any emotion his face betrayed.


End file.
